


Cold Comfort

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Lupin_Snape [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, lupin looking after snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lupin_snape's celebration of 10 years of Snape/Lupin and originally posted to Livejournal in 2011.

Snape sneezed and then sighed as Lupin placed a damp cloth against his forehead.

“You shouldn’t have waited up all night for me. Not in the snow.”

“I – I was...” But Snape was racked by a fit of coughing and couldn't continue.

“Shh,” Lupin said. He lay down next to Snape, on top of the covers. Snape tried to keep his eyes open and was ready to protest, when Lupin's fingers trailed his cheek and falling to sleep like this seemed the better option.

He'd complain about wolf hairs on his bed in the morning.

Maybe.


End file.
